Nevera
by sakura2112
Summary: countless women have been abducted over the past three months. Arthur and Merlin have no idea who it is, why someone would do this, or what the women are for. A black knight appears in Camelot with a giant raven perched on her shoulder. She seems dangerous, but there's something familiar about her to merlin. And why does Gwaine have funny feelings when he sees her? Merthur GwainXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura2112: hey guys. I got a new story and it's MERLIN! XD you know the disclaimer I don't own nothing…otherwise Arthur would have lived and all would be well! So here is the prologue for this story! R&amp;R! ENJOY!**

**( ****J****J****J****J****J****J****J****JJ****J****J****J****J****J****J****JJ****J****J****J****J****J****J****JJ****J****J****J****J****J****J****JJ****J****J****J****J****J****J****J****)**

The sound of branches breaking and twigs snapping echoes throughout the forest startling birds and small animals. Raven's hair flew in the wind as the tired child wills herself to keep running. Heavy footsteps are following close behind her, gradually creeping up. Her labored breathing is harsh and her chest is heavy, but she is desperate to get away from the thing behind her. An uprooted branch catches her foot and she falls to the forest floor. Rocks and twigs scrape her bare arms, while thorns tear into her dress. She desperately tries to scramble her way up, but Mother Nature will have none of it, and tricks her back into the forest floor's arms with a wet patch of mud. Heavy steps slow to a stop right behind her fallen form. She fearfully looks up at the gruff face with a crooked smile. Her eyes widen when thick arms reach out to her, and grip her by the back of her dress.

She screams.

The sound lights up the air around her for only a second, like a sudden spark of fire. But a damp cloth is shoved into her mouth. Large hands reach around her waist and through her over their shoulder. She struggles as hard as she can but the hands suddenly tighten painfully around her legs and back a gravelly voice hisses out a warning, "Stop struggling or in the name of all things real I will throw you down and put my sword through your gut! Then leave your body for the wolves"

Her squirming ceases instantly, but all the while tears stream down her face with abandon.

She would never see her brother again. Nor her mother, or anyone else for that matter.

Exhaustion crept into her bones as the man walked, and slowly felt sleep begin to lull her into its sweet arms. The last thing she sees is the color scarlet and a blurred golden emblem printed on the man's cloak that's bellowing out behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

sakura2112: yo! first real chapter! enjoy!

Nevera: sakura2112 does not own merlin! if she did it would still be going!

It was about mid morning when Arthur and Merlin descended from Camelot. Both boys were dressed and saddling their horses...well Merlin was. Arthur was just stood there looking pretty. Once merlin had finished he, arthur, and few knights all mounted their horses and road past the gates.

"So princess, who do you think is behind the abductions?" Gwaine asked.

"Honestly...I haven't the slightest clue. My first guess would be bandits, but it seems unlikely that they would attack the same place twice."

"What if it was someone from inside Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Don't be stupid MERlin, no one could be that idiotic to do that within their own kingdom!" Arthur laughed.

The knights laughed with Arthur while Merlin just mumbled and hung his head. Arthur quickly gave him a pat on the back and trotted ahead. Merlin just shook his head and followed obediently. Their laughter is cut short when a rancid stench assaults their noses.

Arthur quickly got off his horse and motioned for the others to do so while striding forward. Hundreds of bodies of men lay on the ground, their blood drenching the soil beneath their boots. Bodies lay strewn across the forest floor, some disemboweled others slit from navel to nose their insides torn from them and used to hang others from the tree branches. Thin metal picks jutted from multiple eye sockets, plus and mucus seeped down their rotting faces giving the illusion of tears. It worse than war on the battlefield, it was massacre. Never have the knights seen so much blood and gore, the scene leaving a few to rid themselves of their breakfast.

"Great...just what I needed before I had lunch" Merlin mumbled. Arthur just nodded his head in agreement.

A loud pop caused everyone to jump and yank the swords from their sheaths ready to attack. The paused when a man stumbled out, his clothes torn and ragged and his body bruised and bloody. He staggered for a moment before taking a few steps before stopping again, his right hand pressing his left arm close to his side. Arthur recognized his face from the wanted posters that the knights posted all throughout town and shoved his already drawn sword at the man's throat.

"Where are they?! I know you took them, where are the girls!" he seethed through clenched teeth.

The man only swayed on his feet and stuttered out broken words. Arthur growled low in his throat and shoved the man back against a tree yelling, "Where are they!? ANSWER ME!" he demanded. The man startled at the loudness and gasped hard. Pushing himself further up the tree to avoid the blade at his throat he began to speak his voice slurred.

"I d-don't kn-ow. I swear! I was hired to deliver her to someone. T-they handed her over to us and said we could do whatever we wanted so l-long as she was a-alive! I swear we didn't do nothing! We was mindin our own business when this person came out wearing all black! We didn't even hear them, it was l-like they just 'ppeared out nowhere!" the man cried. Arthur felt his brow crease in confusion, "Who was it that attacked you, did they take the girl?!" he growled out, shaking the man for good measure.

"They were wearing all armor and it was too dark to make out if it was a man or a woman, but I'm tellin you it was a man...he fought like a knight...a-and...k-Killed some of our group. And then suddenly the men were coming back to life! They were dead! I know they were! I saw them get stabbed and gutted like livestock! But they came back, and started attacking the rest of us as while the knight watched! Our own people were comin back and killin everythhing in sight. That knight did something I know it! He was laughing! I managed to get away to find help...but they found me and left me there to die!" the bandit hysterically explained.

Arthur looked at the bandit with skepticism written plainly on his face, as did the other knights. Merlin, however, looked abnormally pale like he knew something about the strange knight.

"That is probably the most made up story i've ever heard!" Arthur cried while laughing with the rest of his knights.

"It's true! I swear it on my grave! The knight rose our comrades from the dead and made them attack us! He was laughing at us! And then he just grabbed the girl and vanished into thin air!"

At that Arthur and his men became serious at the last sentence seeing as the girl is still missing. He jabbed his sword hard enough against the bandits to draw a thin line of blood.

"If you value your life, you will tell me who paid you to deliver the girls and who you were giving them to."

The bandit's eyes were filled with fear as he looked at the sword then back to Arthur.

"I don't know sire! The man who paid us and gave us the girl was covered in a black robe and it was too dark to see his face. All he told us was to search for a man named Viktor wulf and to give him the girls. That's all I know. I swear!"

Arthur looked at the bandit and saw no trace of deceit. He pulled his sword away from the man's throat and jerked his head, signaling the man to take his leave. The man only stumbled out from underneath arthur's grip and made his way to the middle of the carnage, dropping to his knees tears sailed down his cheeks and he cried silently for the loss of his friends and men.

Ignoring the man arthur turned back to the knights.

"Let's search the area to see if we can find any traces of the sorcerer or where he might have gone."

The knights scanned the area for an hour before they deemed that the sorcerer had in fact vanished without a trace. Dejected, the knights and their prince with his manservant left the area to rest at the nearest village inn. When they all got settled in, Merlin and Arthur decided to look around and search for leads. As they were searching, they came across an old widow who informed them of a young women who brought one of the girls that went missing. They were both currently in the old orphanage at the outskirts of the village seeing as the young girl didn't have any family. Both men thanked the woman profusely and set off to the orphanage. As they came to the old building singing could be heard from the top floor. It was mumbled, but as they got closer they could make out words.

"Fear not this night

You will not go astray

Though shadows fall

Still the stars find their way

Awaken from a quiet sleep

Hear the whispering of the wind

Awaken as the silence grows

In a solitude of the night

Darkness spreads through all the land

And your weary eyes open silently

Sunsets have forsaken all

The most far off horizons

Nightmares come when shadows grow

Eyes close

and heartbeats slow

Fear not this night

You will not go astray

Though shadows fall

Still the stars find their way

And you can always be strong

Lift your voice with the first light of dawn

Dawn's just a heartbeat away

Hope's just a sunrise away

Distant sounds of melodies

Calling through the night to your heart

Auroras, mists, and echoes dance

In the solitude of our life

Pleadings heard in arias

Gently grieving in captive misery

Darkness sings a forlorn song

Yet our hope can still rise up

Nightmares come when shadows roam

Lift your voice, lift your hope

Fear not this night

You will not go astray

Though shadows fall

Still the stars find their way

And though the night sky's filled with blackness

Fear not, rise up, call out and take my hand

Fear not this night

You will not go astray

Though shadows fall

(Still the stars find their way)

Fear not this night

You will not go astray

Though shadows fall

(Still the stars find their way)

And you can always be strong

Lift your voice with the first light of dawn

Dawn's just a heartbeat away

Hope's just a sunrise away"

Just as the last line was said Merlin opened the door and gasped at what he saw. There was a young woman around Merlin's age wearing a white peasant dress with a brown cinch corset. Her waist length dark brown hair matched with Merlin's own mop on his head. The woman turned her head at the sudden noise and clear blue eyes stared into his own identical ones. The woman's eyes widen with surprise and they were filled with happiness. She immediately stood from the stool that she was perched upon scaring the already frightened girl behind her. The young woman quickly reassured the young girl, and stepped up to Merlin.

"Nevera?" He questioned softly, unsure if he was seeing it right.

The woman smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nevera?" merlin whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

The girl's smile only grew as she threw herself into her brothers arms, squeezing her arms around his waist..

"Hello, brother…" her voice filled with sweet longing.

Slowly merlin wrapped his lanky arms around her shoulders cradling her to his chest like he used when she was small, smaller than him anyway. Tears leaked down his face unbidden and yet merlin could have cared less that a prince stood not two feet away from them. He had his sister. His precious baby sister wrapped in his arms and god be damned, he wasn't going to let her go. When he felt his shirt dampen where she had hidden her face he knew she felt same. The sharp noise of someone coughing drew them apart, the both of them turning their gaze behind them. Shaking himself out of his daze merlin sighed and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes before looking at arthur. He had a mixture of shock, confusion, and a bit of relief swimming across his face though he didn't quite understand why. Quickly he pulled nevera out his arms but kept her at his side, then opened his mouth to give introductions.

"Arthur this is my twin sister, Nevera. Nevera this is prince Arthur of Camelot." He gestured to them both.

Nevera held out her hand and grasped Arthur's own. She shook his hand once before yanking him into a hug, and planted a chaste kiss on the cheek. She giggled at the prince's face when it furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Thank you so much for looking after my brother. I know he can be a handful at times. And clumsy….and messy….and he talk back….and has a lot of sass…and a bit ru-"

"O-kay! I think that's quite enough!" cried Merlin over her.

Arthur chuckled at his manservants antics before turning to nevera, giving a slight bow of respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." He replys politely..

In the background Merlin snorted, mumbling "Her? A lady? Yeah right! Oof!" Arthur turned to find that Nevera had elbowed Merlin in his side. He shook his head at the twins musing how they were so alike, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Oh! Also thank you for being so good to Merlin! He seems happier now that he has someone who loves him!" she beamed.

"What? W-What are you talking about?" Arthur questioned. Merlin looked equally confused.

"Are you guys not together?" Nevera asked.

Merlin felt his mouth fall open while Arthur just choked on his words with a dark blush on his face.

"Wha-! What would make you think that?!" Arthur squeaked…..yes I said squeaked…..

"But I thought you guys were a couple! I mean its soo obvious of your feeling for ea-mmmpphhhh!" Merlin slapped his hand on her mouth as a blush also dusted his cheeks

"OKAY! Thats just about enough out of you!" She giggled under his hand at how adorable both boys were before pushing her tounge into her brothers palm dragging it this way and that quickly successfully covering it with slobber.

Merlin yanked his hand away and growled, shaking it furiously while unsuccessfully trying to get the saliva off all the while yelling about how disgusting his sister was. Suddenly there was a little giggle behind them. Nevera only turned her head at the young girl she had been singing to and smiled broadly at her.

"That's the first time I have seen you smile since i brought you here. What an adorable laugh!"

The young girl only giggled again, her voice sweeter than honey. Arthur smiled gently at the scene before him, but sobered when he remembered why they were here in the first place. Slowly he walked to the girl, only to have her scramble back. He quickly held his hands up to show that he meant her no harm.

"Hey, I don't mean any harm. I'm sorry that I scared you. I just want to talk to you about how you escaped. I know it was very frightening for you to experience that. I want to catch the man that took you and help the other girls that are missing." He quietly explained to her.

The young girl nodded her head and slowly started to explain what had happened.

"I was walking in the woods gathering a few herbs for the healer at the orphanage, when I heard something behind me. I turned to look but whoever it was hit me in the back of the head. When I woke I was tied up and there were bandits all around me. Some of them were leered at me, while others looked away in disinterest or it could have been disgust...i don't know. Anyway, when i tried to scream i couldn't, a rag had been stuffed in my mouth to keep me quite. One of the men, he looked at me like i was the pig on the spit. I hated him. He broke away from the others and came to me, p-pushing up my dress and rea-reachin for my undergarments. I was so afraid! I struggled against the ropes but i couldn't do anything! He slapped me...told me to shut up an-and sit st-ll." She sobbed.

"He tried to rape me! He had nearly pulled my garments down when he went flying back. There was a big commotion around the camp and then there were more. More men comin at me. thinking that I did it!" she cried.

Arthur looked at the girl in shock. His stomach turned in disgust as he tried not to imagine this helpless girl about to be taken advantage of.

"Did you do it? Fling him back I mean." He questioned.

The girl vigorously shook her head.

"No! There was a knight standing in the middle of the clearing! I couldn't see what he looked like but he definitely strong! He started killing the bandits with his sword then he just suddenly stopped… like he didn't want to fight anymore. He quickly walked to my side and started to untie me. When the rest of the men tried to attack him the knight punched his fist in the ground, and a purple shockwave spread through the ground. Suddenly the men that were dead started gettin up! It was horrible! All their blood and guts were coming out of the wounds, and yet they were still walkin! Then they started attacking their own! It was so scary! And worse of all, the knight was just laughing! Laughing at them while their own men were comin back and killin 'em! The knight slowly turned back to me, and I thought he was going to kill me! But he grabbed my dress that was discarded and quickly dressed me and took my hand and we were somewhere else! He was a sorcerer! I know it! No man could do something like that! But what was weird was that he was polite to me. He never spoke, but he gave me food and water then pointed me to a path. Then…he vanished! Just like that! After I started walking down the path I spotted Nevera and I just went with her back to the orphanage. And then you guys showed up."

After she finished explaining both boys had shocked looks on their faces. Arthur got up from his kneeling position and held out his hand to the girl to help her up as well. She gratefully took it and dusted off her tattered dress.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Arabella, sire."

"Well Arabella, let's get you home." He started leading her towards the door.

"Home, sire?" she looked at Arthur with a quizzical look.

He smile at her and motioned to the door.

"To Camelot of course! I have been needing someone to help my knights with training. You will be fetching water and some food for my knights. Don't worry, they will not harm you. Think of it more like….a bunch of big brothers to protect you." He smiled at her cheekily

Suddenly she burst into tears. Throwing her arms around him she sobbed in his shoulder, thanking him over and over again. He just grinned and patted her on the back while Merlin and Nevera beamed at him.

"You picked a good one! He's perfect for you!" Nevera whispered to him. He just elbowed her in the side again.

They all started to head back to Camelot when an arrow whizzed by Arthur's face, barely missing. He whipped around pulling out his sword in the processes while yelling at the girls to get down. Another arrow whizzed by, this time nicking his cheek. He hissed out in pain, but didn't falter.

"SHOW YOURSELF! You coward, come out and fight me like man! You _DARE _hide behind your archer?! you dishonor every man that breathes air." Arthur shouted at the trees.

A dark shadow formed at the base of the forest, growing in size as it came closer. Arthur could make out the shape of a man when finally it came in the light. He looked to be around his mid-30s with dark spiky hair, wearing nothing but a black cloak. His black eyes narrowed at Arthur and a sickening smile graced his handsome face. A smaller figure came from behind him and it was clear that this was the archer. The first man spread his arms wide as he spoke.

"Good evening Prince Arthur. I am shocked that you knew that there were more than one person, and yet I am pleased that you figured it out so quickly." His voice was gravely and deep.

Arthur pointed his sword at the man.

"Who are you? And why were you attacking us?!" he roared.

The strange man a deep throat laugh. "Where are my manners! My name is Damian and this is Anshee, my familiar. We are assassin's sent to kill you and your party." He looked at Nevera with a lust filled stare.

"Although.." The mans eyes landed on Nevera, his black irises looking her up and down with such perversion and hunger it left one feeling filthy to the core. "I don't see the harm in keeping you alive my dear, if only to satisfy my _personal _needs…" Nevera stepped back behind Merlin with a scared look in her eyes. Arthur noticed how afraid she was and also stepped in front of her.

"You will not touch her! Your fight is with me! Leave them alone!"

Damian smirked. "Oh? Why ever not?"

His eyes turned molten gold for an instant and Arthur was thrown into a tree. He slowly advanced on him with a ball of blue energy in his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur….what am I going to do with you? Don't know you that you can't defeat a sorcerer? Have you not learned that the sword will never defeat magic?" his voice stayed smooth as silk though it rose in volume. He rose his hand to release the ball at Arthur when it was stopped by a ball of gold energy.

"But magic can defeat magic!." Merlin replied. He stood in front of Arthur eyes blazing with fury, hands engulfed in flame. Hatred pooled into his veins and made his limbs tremble.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him" In an instant merlin flung one of the fireballs at the man. not waiting for the man to recover he flung the other with a hard yell and advanced on him his moves almost feline like.

Before damian knew what was happening merlin had done a half twist in the air and clocked the man in the head with his leg. Merlin snarled something nasty in the old language before turning both the archer and his master to ash.

When Merlin knew that they were destroyed he turned to check on Arthur, only to meet eyes of shock and hate. Merlin faltered slightly when Arthur got up seething with rage.

"You have magic?" he slowly spoke, like he was having a hard time containing his rage.

"Arthur I can explain." He tried weakly.

"How long..." he asked

"Arthur i..it...I can explain…" merlin struggled with his words his tongue tying itself in knots.

" How _**LONG?!**_" Arthur raged. "How long did you plan on hiding this from, merlin…?" anger dripped from every word but it felt more like it was there to cover up the hurt. "Was...was everything a show? Are you even my...friend…?" arthurs face was screwed up in hate, pain and confusion.

The prince approached his manservant, his face inches from the others.

"Of Course i am! It wasn't a show, you have my word!"

"Your _Word _means nothing to me…"

"Arthur, please just list-"

"Save it! How can i trust anything that comes out of that traitors mouth!" he yelled before turning away, ready to stomp his way through the forest.

"Time out!" Nevera exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a giant lavender bubble surrounding Arthur and Merlin. Arthur slashed his sword wildly at the bubble, but it only stretched. Arthur glared at Nevera.

"No not you too?! i wont stand for this! LET ME OUT!"

"Nope! Not until you guys talk about it! So….Sit the FUCK down and TALK! Oh and just so you guys won't kill each other, I'm taking your sword." she hissed at him and his sword teleported from his side into her hand.

He huffed at her, while she just glared. His eyes wandered back to Merlin and his anger died down a bit. Merlin had tears in his eyes and he looked scared…..scared of him! Merlin was scared of him!

He breathed out a sigh. "Fine. But every question I ask you will answer truthfully and then I will decide your fate. Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded and quietly sat down on the bubble floor while Arthur sat opposite of him.

"…how long have you been practicing magic?"

"I was born with it."

Arthur looked shocked. "That's impossible!"

Merlin just shook his head. "No. I am called a warlock. Warlocks are people who were born with magic. Which is what Nevera and I are. So I couldn't stop if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you tell me? You are my best friend! Did you not trust me?!"

"No! I did trust you! And I didn't tell you because I did want to have you choose between your father and me."

"Did you think that I would turn you over to my father?!" Arthur asked shocked.

"I didn't want to put you in that position…" he whispered back.

Arthur looked a blushed at his consideration. "Who else knows about your magic?"

Merlin looked sheepish. "Lancelot actually….But that was only because he accidentally found out! I wasn't going to tell him I swear! And Gaius as well….I saved him from falling. He is our mother's brother."

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes, but he quickly masked it before nodding his head.

"What all do you do with your magic? Do you tamper with things? Or make me look like a fool?!"

"NO! God no! I use it for you, Arthur! Only you! I help keep things or people trying to attack Camelot, or you. I use it to save your life! Never to make you look like a fool...you do that on your own without my help."

Arthur slapped him on the back and snorted. Then Arthur looked nervous.

"Can…..can you show me?" he asked hesitantly.

A look of joy spread on Merlin's face as he nodded enthusiastically. He held out his hand towards Arthur and a familiar glowing ball appeared in his hand. Arthur gasped as he recognized the glowing ball that saved him in that cave with Nimueh. He hesitantly reached out and touched it. The ball was warm and it comforted him. He then looked up at Merlin in shock.

"That was you?! You were the one who saved me?!"

Merlin nodded. Arthur smiled so wide that it almost split his face in two….almost. He threw his arms around Merlin and thanked him for saving his life. Merlin smiled back and returned the hug. Then Arthur's face grew serious and he retread back. Merlin, worried, also retreated back.

"I need to decide your fate for when we get back to Camelot."

Merlin was scared… he didn't want to die by the pyre. He didn't want to fail at his destiny to protect Arthur and stay by his side. He closed his eyes, waiting for his judgment.

"I will not see you dead Merlin. My father is wrong about magic. It isn't all evil. I mean you are so clumsy that it is impossible for you to do something evil! And where else can I find a poor excuse of a manservant! So. I Arthur Pendragon, accept you and your magic with all my being. And I want you to stay at my side, always."

Merlin opened his eyes in shock, not expecting that response at all. Then he just started sobbing as he threw his arms around Arthur, who returned the hug. Then the bubble around them popped as Nevera called out to them.

"Will you guys just make out already?! The sexual tension is so damn thick that I can cut it with the sword!"

Both boys blushed bright red, then started laughing as they got up from the floor. Arthur swung his arm around Merlin's shoulder and walked up to the girls. Nevera handed Arthur his sword back and they all headed back to Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the little group reached Camelot , two days had passed. Merlin showed and told Arthur about the magic he used to protect him and his knights. He told him how he could summon the last dragon using the language of the old Religon . That bit led to a full on chase through the woods by none other than yours truly.

They got to know Arabella more and how she became an orphan at the age of eight, but helped around the orphanage by taking care of the kids and cooking there evening meals.

When they arrived to the castle they were greeted by the knights and Arthur's father, king Uther. He welcomed his son with open arms and listened to his tale at dinner. He agreed to Arabella having a job at the palace and that Nevera help Gwen with Morgana. That night after dinner the four girls went to Morgana's room to gossip about the stuff that went on in the town.

Morgana had sweet talked Nevera and Arabella into trying on some of her old spring dresses she had yet to get rid of.

"Morgana I look ridiculous! This doesn't even look good on me!" Nevera cried out from behind the folding screen.

Morgana and the two other girls just giggled,

"Nevera just come out! We just want to see what you look like! Please?"

Nevera gave out a purposeful sigh from behind the screen before gathering up slippery fabric into her hands and stepping out into the open. The brunette was careful to keep her face void of much emotion, still managing to trip on the train and extra fabric on the way.

Thankfully she caught herself before face planting on the stone floor. The three girls squealed in delight at the women before them. Nevera was wearing a metalic grey gown with a cream colored underbust corset. The front decorated in delicate steel clasps forged into the shape of half moons. The sides are covered in two rows of thin chain each secured with a star shaped buckle.

The neckline was reasonably low for Morgana herself but on Nervera looked almost scandalous. Small sliver beads decorated the fabric at her shoulders and fell down the front of the dress like rivets of rain. Their reflective surface catching the light like diamonds.

The dress seemed just a bit to big for the girl, its flowing skirts pooling around her feet like a large rain puddle. Nevera looked quite embarrassed as she fiddled with her hands looking down at the ground.

Morgana quickly rushed the girl to her side and motioned for Gwen to follow. She sat her down with a giggle and cooed about how beautiful she'd be when they where done. Scooping up a handful of hair Morgana reached for her ivory brush she kept in the silver box by the mirror. Gwen pulled out Morgana's makeup and set to work on Nevera's face.

Arabella giggled on the bed while clutching one of the pillows to her chest, her eyes glued to the three others on the other side. It wasn't long before they were done. When they turned her around Arabella gasped, climbing down from the four poster bed and slowly walked to the sliver goddess that stood before her.

"...you look, beautiful..." She said .

"The grey matches your eyes and the silver eyeshadow makes your eyes pop! And your hair! Oh i love how Morgana made a half up do with the curls going down your back. You look absolutely beautiful! No man in all of Camelot will be able to take their eyes off of you!"

Nevera felt her cheeks burn red and shook her head.

"Nonsense! I don't look that good. Trust me. They will be looking at you, Morgana and Gwen. Not me. I'm just average looking."

"Well...we shall see about that at dinner tonight!"

"what do you mean?" Nevera squeaked.  
Morgana had a gleam in her eyes.

"I convinced Uther to have you and Arabella as the guest of honor. Arabella gave us great information on our enemies and you, Nevera, for rescuing this poor wandering child from the clutches of that sorcerer and bringing her home safely!" Morgana spun around the room, searching her wardrobe for a dress suiting for Arabella and layed it out on the bed.

"Now go get dressed! Gwen and i will do your hair and makeup!" Morgana said pointing to the folding screen.

After getting Arabella into a light blue evening dress and twisted her up into an elegant updo she to got dressed.

Then the four of them, well the three and the one who was being dragged, arrived in the main ballroom where music filtered through the air and people were dancing. The doors opened with a bang and everyone stopped to see what the commotion was. Morgana briskly walked in and grabbed Merlin bringing him out the door. It was all quiet until the room could hear someone cackling in the hall.

Merlin then proceeded to run into the room, red in the face and tears streaming down his cheeks. A very beautiful, but angry sibling following him. She marched up to Arthur, who had now become a human shield, and tried to grab her brother. Merlin was still laughing twisting and bending around a confused Arthur, trying to stay out of reach.

Morgana came over and grabbed Nevera before she could murder her brother and the now giggling prince.

Uther, however, wasn't as happy to be interrupted, but let it go at seeing how much Morgana was smiling and laughing. Never had he seen her laugh like that. He motioned for the music to play and the dancers began there dance once more.

Arthur greeted the girls and lead Nevera and Arabella to his knights.

"Men, this is Arabella, your new little sister. Treat her well and with respect. This is Nevera, Merlin's twin sister. Treat her with as much respect as you would the king, for it won't be me you answer to but her if you step out of line, that my friends I guarantee.'

The knights chuckled at that and proceeded to bow and introduced themselves. Some gave Nevera a kiss on her hand, as the others ruffled Arabella's hair.

The last knight in line was no other than Gwaine. He had a drink in hand and a cheeky grin on his face, but when he layed eyes on Nevera his grin slowly faded into an open mouth of awe. He quickly bowed and gave Nevera a gentle kiss on her hand.

"My lady, it is an honor to meet you."

Nevera blushed mumbling incoherent words resembling a thanks. Gwaine then turned to Arabella and gave her a huge grin with a giant hug.

"Welcome to the family kid! You are now one of us!"

Arabella smiled wide as tears pricked her eyes at the big welcome. As the night went on Arthur had to restrain Merlin multiple times from murdering all the men who as he put it "dared to even touch his baby sister" Nevera.

It was a never ending comedy show filled with a manic Merlin and Arthur's quick reflexes and near exasperated look.

The knights could barely keep themselves together for more than five minutes. A while passed. Before Arthur could calm merlin down enough to leave him unattended and steal a dance with Arabella , and latter Nevera herself.

When the night finally came to an end Uther called for one last dance before disbanding the party. Gwaine strode over to Nevera and held out his hand.

"May i have this dance my lady?"

Nevera huffed softly a smoke peeking out from the corner of her lips and nodded, taking his hand.

They danced slow at first, Gwaine leading them into a large lazy circles. Both looked to have been dancing on a cloud, each movement a compliment to each other.

The dance sped up for a time, giving Gwaine a chance to twirl Nevera away from him and pull her back into his arms a few times.

When the dance came to its end, the stopped at pulled apart, Gwaine giving low bow before grasping at he hand placing a soft kiss against her knuckles. Nevera couldn't keep the blush from her face that time and curtsied.

With one last smile Gwaine turned to join the rest of the knights.

When the commotion settled, Uther stood to make an announcement.

"As you all know many kingdoms are arriving at noon tomorrow for the tournament. I want you all to be ready to serve the knights and their kings as they please. You all represent Camelot, and by extension myself, do not disappoint me."

Uther then pushed his chair out and left to his chambers while the others began trickle out of the room.

Gwain walked up to Nevera once again and held his hand to her.

"May i walk you to your room my lady?"  
Nevera smiled and nodded.

"You may, sir knight of Camelot ."

As they left Morgana, Arabella, and Gwen burst into excited giggles and squeals knowing full well what was going on.

The men however, had no idea...well except for Lancelot who knew that look in Gwaine's eye perfectly well.

On the other side of the castle Gwaine and Nevera arrived at Guias chambers.

"Well my lady i bid you goodnight. I shall hope to see you tomorrow." He bowed once again, but this time kissed her cheek. She blushed a bright red and quickly forced out, "and I you, sir knight. Goodnight!" And rushed into the chambers where she shared with Merlin. She got dressed for bed and laid down on the hard mattress.

She touched her cheek where his lips had just been. Smiling she fell asleep awaiting the tournament tomorrow while dreaming of a handsome knight.  



End file.
